Wheelchairs are a class of personal mobility vehicle that provide greater ambulatory freedom to persons having limited movement abilities. Wheelchairs may be constructed having rigid frames to provide a solid or sturdy feeling to a user. Alternatively, wheelchairs may be foldable to provide greater portability. Folding wheelchairs often have frame support elements that secure mating frame components together. An improved and more adaptable connection between wheelchair side frame members in folding wheelchairs would be desirable.